


chocolate-flavored kisses

by jaeminjeno



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, No Angst, Slight OOC, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminjeno/pseuds/jaeminjeno
Summary: “Banri.” Juza holds Banri’s shoulders tightly. “Who do you think’s the person I like?”“Are you kidding me right now? That’s not a question you’re supposed to ask to someone that likes you.”“It’s you, Banri.”Juza likes someone, and Banri's determined in figuring out who it is.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	chocolate-flavored kisses

**Author's Note:**

> first a3 fic! sorry if this may seem very bad-quality, i had to write this very quickly also kinda ooc but also not really maybe ? we have to admit that banri wld turn into a soft sap with juza thank ! you !

“Taichi, Tenma, Juza! You’re pretty late to come home today.” Banri overhears Izumi say upon the arrival of the Ouka High boys. Banri doesn’t remove his gaze from his phone, a rhythm mobile game playing on the screen.

Juza shrugs it off. “Yeah. Just took care of . . . stuff.” 

“And by stuff, he means a confession! Juza got called out by this girl in his class and got confessed to at the back of the building. . . like, that’s so romantic! Wish I’d experience that too. . .” Taichi pouts and sulks, seemingly naive of what he had just said.

Banri’s fingers stop moving.

Juza. . . getting confessed to? That’s . . . that’s okay, he guesses. Juza’s acting in plays and street acts had shown everyone a different side than his scary, intimidating look and actions, and it would only be right that a lot of girls start to look at him in a different light and . . . start to like him. Though, seeing how Juza just easily shrugged it off, getting confessed to had probably become a normal thing for him now.

_Wait_ , _isn’t that a bad thing?!_

Seeing how unaffected Juza looked, he must’ve been getting it a lot often. A pang stabs in Banri’s heart. What if one day, Juza becomes interested in one of the girls that like him and they start to date . . . ? Really, Banri thinks he’d lose his mind. The thought of that purple-haired boy with someone else and not _him_. . . the thought is so unpleasant that he thinks he’s going to throw up.

“Oh? Then? What happened?” Banri overhears Izumi again, now a very excited tone to her voice.

“Well, Juza rejected her,” Tenma says, and Banri feels 10 tons weigh off his shoulders. “And he says it’s because—”

“Don’t you _dare_ —”

“He says it’s because he likes someone else! I wonder who could that be?” Taichi butts in, and Juza’s showing an _I cannot believe you just said that_ face.

Juza. . . likes. . . someone.

Really, it shouldn’t have hurt Banri much more than he thought to. Juza’s a 17-year-old, beaming with youth after all, so him finding out that Juza likes someone wasn’t supposed to be a shocker at all. Banri wonders if it’s a very pretty girl. . . or boy? He doesn’t know, but he does remember Juza telling him he’s bisexual a while back. He doesn’t even know what kind of person Juza’s type is.

. . . And, _well,_ as much as he doesn’t like to admit, He’s a coward and doesn’t plan to confess to Juza anytime sooner, despite falling in love with the said boy from the very first moment that they had been handcuffed that one time. Banri _quite_ gets why. Juza’s the first person he had felt envious with. Being better than him in things, his over-obsession with sweets that Banri finds (disgustingly) cute, his gaze . . . and, well, Juza’s face when he sleeps is (very) beautiful.

And no, Banri doesn’t stare at Juza when he sleeps, okay? He just . . . happens to take a glance of him sometimes. Okay? 

Banri sighs. Who could it be. 

He sneaks a look on Juza. Could it be a person in Ouka High? Or maybe . . . someone in Mankai? He sighs again.

_Who could it be_.

  
  


—

  
  


If one would look properly, one would realize the grimace and the bad aura oozing out of Banri. It’s something he always does (unintentionally) whenever Juza’s being quite intimate and close with someone, but now that he _knows_ Juza has someone he likes and it could be _anyone_ , he can’t help but his mood get soured much much more than before — which is what exactly was happening right now as he ever-so-slightly, sneakily (Banri thinks, atleast) looks at Juza and Sakuya enjoying a nice conversation together in the dining table.

That’s a rare combination, and maybe one (specifically Banri himself) would think that the two wouldn’t get along, but Banri knows now that that wasn’t the case as Juza and Sakuya’s been talking for 30 minutes. _30 minutes_. Who talks that long, really?

And — get this — Juza’s _smiling._ Sometimes there were chuckles and laughs. What, did he enjoy talking to Sakuya that much? Was he Juza’s type? Someone optimistic, hard-working, friendly and cute? That was the complete opposite of Banri’s personality.

“Poor Sakuya,” he hears a voice from behind. Itaru. “He’s not even doing anything yet you’re boring holes in his body with the way you stare.” 

“What.”

“What?” Itaru asks back. “You aren’t particularly secretive about it, the way you seem to look at Juza’s direction everytime, you know.”

“Bastard,” He responds. “I ain’t got an inch of a clue of what the hell you’re talking about.”

Itaru laughs, and Banri gives him a death glare. “No, _no_ , you don’t understand, Banri. You’re looking extremely goofy right now.”

“You’re so annoying, shut up.”

“ _You’re_ the one annoying. Make a move. Coward.”

“Hell the fuck no,” Banri exclaims, though not so loudly. “. . . Am I that obvious?”

“I’m not stupid, Banri.” Itaru tells him. “Besides, that mouth of yours speaks about Juza all the time like his name’s a mantra or some shit.”

“Eh, _shit_ , whatever. . . Not like I’m gonna confess anyway. He has someone that he likes. Ain’t lettin’ my heart get broken, ‘Y know?”

Itaru covers his mouth with his hand and laughs again, but harder, tears almost forming in his eyes, and now Banri just looks confused.

“ _Huh_ , Banri, I swear, you’re _really_ funny.”

Now _what_ the fuck does that mean?

  
  


—

  
  


It’s a stupid idea, really, but what could a hopeless person stuck in the state of unrequited love do? Ever since Banri knew that Juza likes someone, He’s started to pick more fights with him. From correcting Juza in rehearsals saying the way he executed a certain dialogue was bad a bit more harsher than he normally would’ve to downright pettiness that goes as low as the purple-haired boy coming down from his bed at 3 am to take a piss and Banri getting angry because ‘Juza was too loud and woke him up’.

It’s so stupid that even Banri wants to punch himself for being mean to the person he likes for no reason at all, but it _was_ the only way to get Juza to focus on him more. To grab his attention. To talk to him.

Banri’s at loss. Perhaps he does all these to distract himself from the idea of Juza liking someone. Imagining it in his head — how Juza would someday confess feelings for someone else, and they date happily as Banri witnesses it all, it hurts him a lot more.

It’s funny to think how much Banri had changed as a person when he met and fell in love with Juza. Back then all he did was play games and mess around with people and be a smug playboy looking bastard — but here he was, fawning over a man that (probably) hates his guts and getting jealous when he didn’t even have the right to.

It’s night, and Banri and Juza would usually be in their room right now as they do their own things except now Juza isn’t in the room. Banri was about to get up and go to the main area and look for Juza as he pretends to only come down for a glass of water when the door opens, showing Juza in his all attractive and cool eyes glory. He’s holding an opened styrofoam, a mini cake inside obviously fit for one person only.

Juza makes way to his desk and starts eating the cake. And Banri guesses he might’ve stared at him way too long because Juza returns the look back at him with a confused and irritated face.

“What.”

“What do you mean ‘what’?”

“You’re staring at me.” Juza says, then takes a bite of the cake. Banri averts his gaze and he feels a small rush of blood in his cheeks, and he prays Juza doesn’t notice it.

“No . . . No I’m not.”

“Mm, ‘kay.” Juza replies and takes another bite. “Want some?”

“Huh?” Banri questions. That chocolate cake’s probably way too sweet for Banri’s taste, seeing how Juza enjoys it so much, but, well, he’s much more anticipating about the indirect kiss. “Huh. . . ‘Kay. Just a bit.”

“Alright. You can take as much as you want though,” Juza says then hands over the fork to Banri’s. _Goodness._ As Banri was about to take a bite, Juza continues to talk: “But it’ll probably be a tad bit sweet for you. Omi made it according to my liking, so yeah.”

Banri stops. “Omi? Made this for you?”

“Yeah, he asked me if he could bake me this bento cake thing he saw on the internet once because h—”

“Nevermind. ‘Don’t wanna eat anymore. It’d probably taste disgusting with the amount of sugar in there.” Banri says, mood suddenly so stern.

“What the hell, dude?” Juza says, though not gaining any reply as Banri proceeds to walk towards the direction of his bed. “What’s wrong with you, seriously.”

“You’ve been _really_ mad at me these past few days even when I’m not doing anything. Look, I’m trying my best to get along with you, but I just don’t know what’s your problem with me because you seem to not like every single thing I do.”

Banri stops in his tracks. _Fuck_ , he should really clear this up, he thinks. But there was no way in hell he would tell the man a few feet away from him now ‘I like you so much and I know you like someone else so I’m purposely being mean to you so you pay more attention to me’ Yep. There was simply no way.

And so, he faces Juza, and as far as Banri’s very impressive and wide-ranged vocabulary and communication skills go, with the cadence of his voice very stern and sharp, he responds with: “I _hate_ you.”

That wasn’t what he was supposed to say.

“Oh.” There’s an unreadable expression on Juza’s face, one he’d never seen before. At the back of Banri’s head, someone’s telling that Juza looked hurt and sad. For a second he might’ve actually believed it.

Banri messed that up. _Okay_ , he’ll try again. 

“I hate you. I hate that I find your sweet tooth cute. I hate how deep your voice is. I hate how built your body is. I hate how you improve in acting so quickly that even _I_ get amazed. I hate how I find you cool. I hate that I like — no, _love_ you. I hate that I love you but I know you don’t feel the same—”

“Banri.”

“I hate that I’m confessing to you right now when I didn’t even mean to because I was being stupidly jealous and now you’re probably going to reject me because y—”

“Banri.” Juza holds Banri’s shoulders tightly. “Who do you think’s the person I like?”

“Are you kidding me right now? That’s not a question you’re supposed to ask to someone that likes you.”

“. . . You’re dumber than I thought, aren’t you.”

“Oi, what the fuck’s that supposed to mean.”

“It’s you, Banri.” Juza walks closer to him. “It’s you.”

_Huh._

_Wait. . . ._

Banri widens his eyes. “Me. . . me what? L-like. . the person you like? Me?” He points to himself.

“Uh-huh.”

“What . . . do you mean . . . I . . Me?” 

“What do you mean, ‘ _what do you mean’,_ ” Juza says, now walking a bit closer to Banri. “It’s exactly as it means. You’re the one I like, dumbass. For a long time now.”

“For . . For a long time now?”

Juza leans in more, his breath giving goosebumps on Banri’s skin as he feels it. Banri walks backwards a bit, staggering.

“Yes. For a long time now.” 

Juza closes the gap between their lips, and Banri isn’t quite sure what to feel. It all feels nothing but everything all at the same. Like how he’s for _sure_ feeling every emotion he could right now and how it seems his whole entire being and soul has been taken away from him and what’s left of him now is only his physical body, bones to flesh, because this could _simply not be real_ . It was way too good – and as a fleeting thought, Banri thought that _maybe_ this was just a dream after all – but the thoughts had subsided the moment Juza pulls away for a good three seconds as his glowing yellowish-green orbs meet Banri’s pretty, pleasing blue sky-tinted ones, and it had felt so _real._

So _raw_ and so _real_ and so _rabid_ . It’s all too much – It’s all too much how they had kept going on with this kiss for _minutes_ now, taking breaks in between. And . . . ah . . . . _Fuck_ . Banri could get addicted to this. Perhaps he is, now, in fact, because his head is now only nothing but a space for the thought of the feeling of Juza against him, and perhaps it’s not that much of a bad thing. If anything, it’s not a bad thing at all. It’s all too much – It’s all too much how Banri could feel the _love_ in Juza’s large hands that’s now on Banri’s cheeks and his eyes meeting his and oh _God_ , he would never dare ask for more.

Panting, Juza speaks, his voice now seemingly a multiple octaves lower: “I still haven’t gotten a response back from you, you know.”

Banri could only stare at him. “As if what we did just now isn’t enough for you as a response.”

“But I wanna hear it from you.”

“Sap. . .” Banri sighs, then smiles ever so lovingly. “I like you too, bastard.”

That night, they slept in the same bed, their arms wrapped around each other as if they could never be separated from then. There is a chocolate aftertaste in Banri’s tongue caused by Juza – and, for what it is, all bitter and dark and all – Banri thinks that maybe the taste isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote and published this during class.... this is y im failing  
> talk to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuuwrld) !!


End file.
